Things aren't what they seem
by Hannio
Summary: 1x3 - How come we things are finally perfect they can't stay that way something always has to go wrong, and how will people deal with these changes? Please Review CHAPTER 5 IS FINALLY UP
1. Time to get up Heero and Trowa

Things aren't what they seem

By

Hannio

Chapter One

A nice awakening

DISCLAIMER: _I don't own Trowa, Heero, Quatre, Wufai, or Duo_

AUTHOR NOTE: _This is the first Gundam Wing fic that I've written in a while, I'm quite far on Commanders and their cadets and I've finished Forbidden emotions unfortunately they are on my computer at home, 4 hours away and so you'll have to wait till I next get home, pretty much this story is slightly different from my usual kind – For a start Trowa and Heero are actually together to begin with, though complications arise, anyway enjoy_

            This was bliss. That was the one thing that kept moving round Trowa Barton's head as he laid in his and his lovers bed, it was even a perfect day if the slant of sunshine that had broken through the gap in the curtain was anything to go by. His life was finally sorted, the war was over and had been for a while, he was now 22 and had changed in looks, his hair was still in the same style he had suggested cutting it off once but considering the uproar that followed that casual comment he had left it as it was, his eyes were still emerald but as the damage of war had began to become a distant horrifying memory to him some emotion began to show in the dark depths, not as much as normal people but it was an improvement from when he was 15, his face was tanned from the sunshine and his features were still perfect and delicate, a small smile touched the well cut lips, he had finally stopped growing reaching the height of 6 foot6 and a half and he had filled out so he was no longer as skinny as he was once, overall he was simply the same but more healthier, his gaze turned from the curtain to the person responsible for the change, he lay asleep still probably tired out from last night activities, his short dark brown hair lay messily over his head and tickled Trowa's chest with it's softness, his cheeks were flushed pink from sleep, showing some contrast with his tanned smooth skin, his cheekbones were high, his features perfect and had a sharp clear cut look about them, he stirred slightly and looked up and as usual Trowa's heart stopped beating as he met the intense Prussian gaze of 21 year old Heero Yuy the one who stole his heart all those years ago

            "Morning Koi" he murmured against Trowa and a smile graced the former pilot of Heavy Arms face

            "Morning" he whispered back,  "Sleep well" Heero snorted

            "You know how I slept" he replied huskily as he coughed and stretched "Are you working today?" he asked, Trowa sat up slightly the sheet falling down to show a nicely proportioned chest

            "No I'm working at home, though when I do I never seem to get any work done?" Heero chuckled but remained silent, he pulled the covers and stood up completely unabashed about the fact that he was naked, Trowa's gaze went over his possessively, he was his. Heero turned back and smiled slightly at the look of hunger on his boyfriends face

            "You'll get work done today cause I'm at work all today" Trowa frowned as Heero pulled on some black boxers

            "I thought you were on holiday for two weeks" he said, Heero made a face at him

            "Yeah well I thought so to but duty calls" Trowa flinched slightly, when Heero said stuff like that it reminded him of the war, he was amazed at how Heero had began to change, he was the same cold ruthless man that he had always been but now he let his softer side come and affect him especially when it was just the two of them, then he was lovable, it had taken a lot for them to be together since Heero was dating Duo and he was dating Quatre, that was all in the past now, Quatre was engaged to be married to someone and Duo was chasing Wufai. Heero turned back and stared at him

            "I'll be back shortly Koi" he said as he brushed a kiss across Trowa's cheek, Trowa turned his face and claimed his lips the kiss was long and sweet

            "You'd better" he said, Heero laughed slightly

            "I will after all nothing can really happen nowadays can it?" then he left, but Trowa's face had a frown on his face, why had Heero's last words filled him with such a feeling of alarm. He shook his head in the end it didn't matter as long as him and Heero were together.

There you go the first chapter, hope you enjoyed it, please review though, chapter two will be up  shortly


	2. a sudden shock

Things aren't what they seem

**_By_**

**_Hannio_**

**__**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**_ I own Katie and Kevin but not Trowa, Heero or Duo_

**_AUTHOR NOTE: _**_Ok here's part two for you all, I hope you enjoy it. _

**__**

     Trowa sighed as he dragged along slim hand through his light brown hair; this was a lot harder than he originally thought it would be. The numbers on the screen just didn't add up to the total that Lady Une wanted them to.__

     "Probably Duo did them before me" he muttered, Duo and numbers on a sheet didn't mix, he could so much but the thought of simple mathematics left the braided boy cold. Trowa rested his fist against the side of his face.

     God he wished that Heero hadn't of needed to go to work that day, the next day would have been fine since Trowa was back at work, but today he wanted to spend with his Koi, they had both been so busy recently that when Heero had announced that they had given him leave for a few weeks, Trowa had admitted applied for a break as well.

     He frowned not that they had let him, he remembered it clearly, Lady Une had sat in front of him and smiled sympathetically at him as she had spoken in her soft well-spoken voice

     "I'm sorry Trowa but with Heero away there is no way that we can let you go as well, it has to be either one of you, I can put your request in for the week when Heero returns so you can have one or two days together but other than that I'm afraid not" Trowa had nodded and told them that he understood the situation that they were in and accepted the offer telling her to make it 5 days only, she had smiled sadly again and nodded.

     Heero had been equally as pissed off by the news but he accepted it as well, reminded Trowa of the fact that they would have a few days together and that they still had the nights together so they were better off than most people. After all Duo and Wufei barely saw each other and they were fine.

     He pushed himself away from the screen and frowned again. Sometimes he wondered whether the people they work with plan it that every time they had a chance to be with each other some urgent piece of information or news would arrive that required their various skills in it. Trowa smiled slightly, even he had some trouble sometimes coming to terms with how much he was gradually changing, he smiled regularly now, not a proper smile or grin but a small heart felt one or a half smile,  he even laughed more. He wasn't as nervous or afraid at letting people get closed and it seemed that finally with him coming of age all the pains and suffering of his childhood seemed to be slowly but surely melting away. He could see the same thing in Heero as well. The perfect solider finally beginning to live his life, he was even talking about leaving the preventors and instead joining a company that specialized in computer work. That would be a big change for him, for them both if he did. Not only would Heero finally have cut his final connection to anything war related but he would also be free of it all. Maybe he himself should take a similar route after all he did miss the circus and Catherine, though it would be a bit hard for Catherine to do her acts when she was 7 months pregnant with a child.

     The doorbell rang suddenly piercing through the quietness of the flat and breaking Trowa out of his deep thoughts. He glanced at the clock and smiled, 7 in the evening. It had to be Heero, a smile came to Trowa's face he had probably forgotten his keys again. It rang again bringing Trowa to his feet and walking down the corridor. He stopped in front of the front door and frowned, his small smile dispersing. He had a bad feeling in his stomach, an instinct telling him that whatever was behind that door was trouble for himself and Heero. He hesitated, there was no fear from any attack, they were still wary enough to have cameras everywhere checking but still there was a feeling. He shook his head and ignored it and instead opened the door.

     In front of him was a woman; average height with dark brown hair and green eyes, her facial expression was one of someone who was worried over something. He placed her to be around about his or Heero's age maybe a year younger. 

     She looked at him in surprise and hesitated

     "May I help you?" he asked politely, his voice automatically turning expressionless. She nodded slightly

     "Er hi" she said "My name is Katie… Katie Walsh, I'm looking for someone by the name of Heero Yuy, I don't suppose he's in it's just really important that I speak to him immediately. Trowa stared at her with renewed interest though he didn't show it. What could this woman have business with Heero for?

     "He's at work" he replied finally

     "Oh so he definitely lives here" she gave a sigh of relief "Do you know when he'll be back?"

     "Soon why don't you…" Trowa's voice died off as he noticed a small figure from behind Katie watching him through soft Prussian blue eyes, dark brown hair covered the head of the small boy and his skin  was tanned. Katie noticed his look and looked behind her to see what he was looking at

     "Oh this is Kevin," she said indicating the boy "He's my son, that's why I need to see Heero" Trowa's voice became harsh as the feeling in his stomach became unbearable

     "What business do you and your child have with Heero?" he demanded roughly. She looked puzzled at him

     "What business we have?" she questioned then she laughed slightly out of nervousness "Well Kevin is Heero's son you see"

_There you go chapter two, I hope you enjoyed it and please review it but no flames. I'll get chapter three up as soon as I can_


	3. And they all fall down

Things aren't what they seem 

**_By Hannio_**

**__**

**_Chapter three_**

And we all fall down 

**__**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**_I don't own either Heero or Trowa but I do own the characters of Katie and Kevin_

**__**

**_AUTHOR NOTE: _**_Well here's chapter three of this 1x3 story. It slightly dark and sad and you may think that Trowa is over reacting but I don't think he is. He's just had the biggest shock that the man he loves has a child and that to be the dad meant he cheated on him, so he's kinda gonna want to get away from it all to think about it._

_            Anyway I hope you enjoy it and I'll see about chapter four shortly, it will probably be in Heero's view cause we all wanna know his thoughts right?_

            Trowa's world collapsed, there was no other way that he could think of describing it. It felt as if this woman had taken his heart in her small hands and squeezed it until it burst. He leaned heavily against the door as his vision blurred slightly

            "Hey are you ok?" the girl Katie's voice broke through the swirling thoughts of his mind and Trowa forced himself to look at her. He had to give her credit, for someone who had just ruined someone else's life she definitely looked calm about it even though she had a look of worry in her eyes as she watched him. She reached out her hand to touch his arm in comfort but he snatched it away before she could touch him.

            "I'm fine" he said his face and voice expressionless. She looked surprised

            "Are you sure?" she queried again "For a moment I thought you were going to collapse or something" Trowa looked at her carefully making sure he placed a wall over his eyes to stop her seeing the pain inside

            "You were wrong" he replied. She was obviously uncomfortable as she kept shifting her weight from one foot to another and dry washing her hands. Trowa almost felt sorry for her. Almost. He now spoke calmly "As I have told you… what was your name again?" he questioned she looked up and licked her lips through nervousness again

            "Erm my full name is Kathryn but all my friends and acquaintances call me Katie instead" Trowa smiled slightly but there was no warmth in it, it was a bare movement of the lips

            "Well Kathryn as I have told you Heero isn't here and I'm not aware of a time he'll be back. There is no point of you waiting here, your child" he glanced back at the boy ignoring the pain in his heart "Will get cold, if you give me a number I'll tell him to get in contact with you" Katie started Trowa noticed, obviously she had expected him to invite her and her son in and his calm refusal had taken the wind out of her sails for a moment.

            "Oh of course, it is quite late and Kevin should be getting off to bed" she said as she searched through her bag for a pen and paper. Trowa remained silent "Oh there you are" she said to herself and pulled out the two things she needed. She leaned the pad against the doorframe and wrote it down. She handed it to Trowa with a smile "Thank you for your help what was your name sorry I didn't catch it" Trowa shrugged

            "It's not important after all your business is with Heero not with me" again she looked startled and looked away

            "Anyway thank you and please make sure Heero gets the message. Bye"

            "Goodbye" Trowa replied automatically and closed the door firmly. He stared at the paper for a long time resisting the urge to rip it to shred. Instead he dropped it by the phone and went into the living room dropping down on the coach. He stared blankly ahead of him, focusing on controlling his breathing. 

            What the hell had that woman done to them both, why now after everything did she have to come and ruin it all for them both? They had tried so hard to rebuild a normal life and she came and had to shatter it. He bit his lip and looked down. Of course it meant that Heero had cheated on him. The pain in his chest expanded to the point he clutched at it. He desperately wanted to cry but his training didn't allow for tears, even after all this time. He was glad for it at times likes these. It was the only way he had managed to talk to her without killing her, as he wanted to do.

            A grim smile came to his lips. He couldn't believe how much it hurt. It brought back all the memories with a painful clearness about why he refused to let people grow close to him in the first place but instead he had been fooled again trusting them all. He gave a small bitter laugh. Of course he had trusted Heero the most, after all it was Heero he loved not any of the others.

            He looked around him at the home they had created. What was he going to do now? He'd have to move out. He had been foolish once to let them all in but he wasn't going to make that mistake again. He would leave that very night and not give Heero an address. He'd let Heero settle down with Katie and his son it was the only thing he could do now. He stood up and walked to the bedroom and began packing. It didn't take too long, he left all the things that reminded him of Heero and had taken only what he needed.

            He'd go to Quatre and take some time to heal than move on. He couldn't return to the circus, if Heero could be bothered to look for him then that would be the first place he would look.

            "I'll think about it later" he muttered and even to himself his voice sounded hollow and lifeless. He didn't bother looking in the mirror because he already knew exactly what he would see.

            He gave a final glance round his bedroom and picked up the suitcase and walked towards the door, as he approached it opened. His heart exploded in pain again as he saw Heero look up at him, the Prussian blue eyes he loved sparkled while the well cut lips, he had kissed countless of times, curved into a warm smile. The smile he had thought was strictly for him.

            "Trowa" he said then his eyes dropped to the suitcase, Trowa's hand tightened automatically on it, then he brought them back up to stare into Trowa's eyes. He could tell that he had startled the other boy by the expression in the blue eyes "Where are you going?" he asked in surprise "You going on a trip?" Trowa shook his head and the expression on Heero's face went emotionless though his eyes took on a look of dread "are you leaving me?" he asked softly, the voice reflecting the face Trowa looked at him memorising every inch of his face, from his features to the small scar above his eyebrow

            "Yes" there was a harsh silence as they continued to stare at each other. Trowa almost smiled for an instant he thought he saw Heero's heart break in his eyes but it must have been his imagination. For the first time he questioned whether he was being too rash and stupid came to his mind but it was crushed by the image of Heero's son.

            "Why?" Heero asked suddenly as Trowa went to pass him, Trowa looked down on him but Heero continued to stare straight ahead refusing to look at him

            "You know why" he replied, Heero's mask dropped to show a look of confusion, Trowa walked on and opened the door that Heero had shut as he entered. "While I remember" he said a bitter edge coming to his voice that he couldn't hide, Heero turned his head towards him but nothing else "That number on the side you need to ring it. It's some girl called Katie, she wants to introduce you to your 4 year old son. Goodbye Heero" and with that he walked out and closed the door firmly behind him

There you go, kinda an abrupt ending I know but just go with it, next chapter will be Heero I think unless you want me to carry on doing it all in Trowa's like I have been doing? Put it in a review what you want but no flames though. Poor Old Trowa but remember people it is 1x3 for a reason 


	4. A pissed off Heero is not a good Heero

Things aren't what they seem

**_By_**

**_Hannio_**

**__**

**_Chapter Four_**

**_A pissed off Heero is never a good Heero_**

**__**

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_Katie is mine but I wish the others were mine instead_

**_AUTHOR NOTE: _**_Tra la la I've finally updated, it's taken me so long to do because I am lazy and I have literally been so obsessed with DBZ recently that it's all I can think of but Jenihenpen has finally managed to find the perfect weapon against me :0( if I want brilliant picture of my fave family Veggie's then I have to update, so that's why I am, to get the next piccie I have to update again soon. So enjoy this one the next will be up soon_

        Gone. Heero just stood there. His brain so normally in control was completely shattered. He was gone. Heero never realised before the important that the green eyed boy held over him. Trowa was Heero's sanity. He gave his worthless life meaning, gave him something to care for, to protect. Of course Trowa could easily look after himself, he had trained his whole life just as Heero had, but Trowa was his Koi, his one love. It was his duty to take care of him, to love him, he would protect him with his life but now Trowa was gone. He had slammed the door and that one action told Heero more than anything Trowa could say to him or he could say to Trowa. The slamming of the door symbolised the one fact that as far as Trowa was concerned Heero was nothing in his life anymore, he wasn't a part of it anymore, Heero and Trowa were no longer one but two separate beings. Trowa was gone and it seemed that he was gone for good.

        Heero knew what he should do he should move his body, open the door, run down the street, hunt down his Koi, when he found him he would have to do something drastic, like shake Trowa or even punch him, anything to make the other boy listen to him and then demand a proper explanation about what the hell happened within a day to make him get up and leave him. Even as his brain screamed these orders to his body he couldn't move, couldn't even breath properly. He wanted to move, he wanted to move so badly but he just couldn't physically do it. All the training that was his lifeline, the only thing that often kept him alive during the war when other normal people would of died; he had survived due to it. Now it meant nothing to him, when he needed it the most it was gone it had all been an illusion. It just confirmed his fear what he had really relied on had been Trowa, ever since he self destructed all those years ago and he looked after him, from that time the bond started it had just grown. His body slammed into the wall near him and he crumpled to the floor as if he was a puppet who's strings had been cut. He felt as if he had no energy whatsoever, he'd no strength to do anything that he knew he should be doing. All he could do was stare around him, seeing all the memories of Trowa, Trowa had decorated the flat, he had chosen the furniture it was all him while Heero had been away on work. It was torturing him but he just couldn't help it, he felt as if he was in physical pain and that was something he could deal with, something he was completely used to. The empty despair he was feeling was a sensation he wasn't used to and one that he didn't particularly want to get used to.

        Hours passed and still he sat there in the same exact position. A strange feeling of calm reserve had descended on him a while away reflecting in the Prussian blue eyes where a look of insanity was beginning to show, all the feelings and memories from the war had been residing in him but he had always been able to hide them and conquer them with the help of Trowa, they had relied on each other to help with the memories and now it was gone and with this came the constant memories of the war and all he had done. For the first time in his life he welcomed the pain and the sensation flooding him, it was better than feeling nothing at all. He suddenly stood up and nearly fell back down again as his limbs protested against the sudden use of them. He took a minute to regroup and then looked towards the side and frowned to himself, what had been Trowa's last words to him? That Heero had a son? A cold shiver came over him that was impossible. His frown became more pronounced. A son? Did Trowa really believe that he had a son? It was just impossible. The only penetrative sex that Heero had ever had was with Trowa; Trowa had been his first and as far as Heero was concerned his last as well. Only one girl he had ever kissed was Relena and after that experience he never wanted to do it again, after that he had simply turned gay and Trowa had been waiting with open arms. His stomach lurched as an image of Relena's kiss came to mind. To have a son, it had to be someone's sick idea of a joke.

        He walked over to the side and picked up the piece of paper, someone called Katie, so was this Katie the mother of his supposed to be child? Well he had never known a Katie in his life. He stared at it for a while, there was only one thing he could do, he knew this woman's name and he knew that she was near, he would hunt her down, get the answers he wanted and then find Trowa and explain to him the mix up, he was going to get Trowa back and this was the only way he knew how to do it. He walked into his study the one place that was strictly his though Trowa always came into visit him and switched on the laptop. He went on the Internet and brought up the advance name searching ability and typed in the woman's name. He'd get to the bottom of it, if it was the last thing he did.

Hope you enjoyed it, please update but you know the rule no flames please. Next chappie will be up soon.


	5. When in doubt turn to the best friend

**_Things aren't what they seem_**

**_By_**

**_Hannio_****__**

**__**

**_Chapter Five_**

**_When in doubt turn to the best friend_**

**__**

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_Neither Quatre nor Heero nor Trowa belong to me, they belong to other. Shirelle does belong to me_

**_AUTHOR NOTE: _**_Well here I am at my university library. 3 hours till my lesson, bored out of my head, so what do I do… I decide to update. Yeah for me. About time you all say… I know me sorry._

_                Erm… erm… erm the character of Shirelle does belong to me but she isn't me, trust me. I don't do that and if it was me why would I be with Quatre when my favourite character is Heero… I just needed to give Quatre someone so there she is._

_                I'll update probably next week when once again I am faced with 5 hours of boredom so. See you then. Enjoy the chapter!_

**__**

                Quatre sighed and leaned his head against the cool wall. He couldn't believe everything that had passed since he had risen that day. The fact that Trowa was now here was something of a surprise to him to say the least. He opened the library door and walked in his eyes immediately going to the forlorn figure of his best friend. There was such sadness around him but what could Quatre do. Things had changed.

                During the Gundam Wars there was nothing he wouldn't have done for his best friend. In fact he had done so much that sometimes he felt drained with it all. Trowa had never turned round and asked him for anything but there were things that Quatre could see him yearn for and Quatre had done his best to provide for him. What else was a best friend meant to do? Then the war had ended. Quatre was given a short break after Doctors demanded it, saying that the work he was expected to do would be too much for him to take. Quatre had almost laughed hysterically then. It was all right for him to face death and uncertainty everyday but have to go on but a little case of overwork and he was taken off to recover. The doctor said it was his nerves but Quatre knew that all it was was a delayed reaction to all the torment he had gone through, with the death of his father and one of his sisters. Something he could never forget even if he had wanted to.

                His eldest sister had suddenly appeared, taken a look at his pale strained face and told him in no uncertain tone that she was going to take care of business until he was old enough to take it on himself. Quatre's pleas were only half felt and he soon gave into Lilia's ways. He was packed off to the best boarding school and the quiet, regular healthy food, outdoor exercise as well as regular sleeping pattern had done the world of good. His skin had tanned and his eyes glittered with life. He grew taller and fattened up enough to gain muscles. In fact he looked the best he ever had. At 18 he had returned home but in his heart he had not been quite ready to take up the reins yet and he had dreaded the meeting. Lilia seemed to have a sixth sense about her because she smiled at him and told him that he wasn't quite ready yet and that he was being sent off to university to gain a degree. She had argued that the heir of a huge organisation should at least be able to work things out. This time no argument met her and Quatre went off to do a business degree.

                He had been exceedingly lucky and had even gained a steady girlfriend who adored him and who he was planning to marry but Trowa hadn't been as lucky.

                Quatre's eyes narrowed. He had just taken over the Winner Company and Lilia had left him to it, having a new baby son to look after but Trowa. Quatre had always kept in contact with Duo and Duo in his turn had kept in contact with Heero and through Heero found out about Trowa. He knew that Trowa and Heero lived together in a nice apartment in the city. He knew that they were both in the preventors. He knew that neither of them had done anything more with their education instead relying on their natural gifts. Trowa's was his skills in the circus and Heero's was at computers. The main thing he knew was that deep down they both loved each other so why was Trowa here?

                He looked so sad. The room was big and comfortable. Books surrounded them; some were old and some fairly new. The carpet was gold and navy blue and the atmosphere gave off a feeling of peace. The windows looked out onto the artificial garden and the sills were wide enough for someone to sit comfortably in. Quatre often sat in one of them when he needed to think or he had a lot of work to do. Trowa sat in one now staring out the window. He looked venerable sitting there. His knees pulled up to his chest, his arms around them and his hands linked to each other. He was wearing baggy blue jeans but a tight emerald green long sleeved t-shirt that suited his eyes. He looked gorgeous but untouchable.

                "Trowa" Quatre now said his voice breaking the quiet. Trowa didn't move but Quatre hadn't know him for such a long time without knowing when he was listening "Trowa what's wrong?" he asked gently "I know you well and I know you would only hunt me down if you really needed me so what is it? Can I help?" a silence met his questions and Quatre sighed to himself. When Trowa was ready he'll talk to him but he was so stubborn that it would be impossible to get anything out of him "Ok have it your way for now Trowa but I'll be back soon and then maybe you'll be ready to talk" Quatre left the room with that knowing he wouldn't get an answer. Outside the room he sighed and shook his head. What was going on?

                "No luck?" Quatre started and looked up to meet a pair of concerned hazel eyes. A slight smile came to his lips as he looked at his girlfriend. She wasn't the prettiest woman in the world, in fact she was quite plain but there was something in her eyes and her smile that put him at ease. Her hair was curly and brown and she was average height and built. She had a good personality however and she made him happy. More than the other girls who had wanted him did. He now answered her

                "I never expected him to Shirelle but I had to try" Shirelle smiled. 

                "I know you did" she commented. She cast a curious look at him. "How do you know him? Was he from your high school?" Quatre shook his head. He had tried his best to keep his past hidden from her. He knew that she would be horrified that he had put himself in risk like that but if she didn't know then it didn't matter. He knew it wasn't the best way of looking at it. But he was only 21 they'd be plenty of time to tell her.

                "I knew him when I was young" he replied carefully "He was one of my best friends but when I went to boarding school well we kind of drifted" she nodded and held out her hand to him

                "Come and have something to eat" she commanded gently "It's past lunch and the last time you had anything was breakfast and that in itself was ruined because of the knock" Quatre nodded

                "Fine" he followed her and was soon tucking into the meal she had prepared when Shirelle spoke again

                "Your friend…" she began

                "His name is Trowa Shirelle" she nodded and waved him away with her hand 

                "Ok your friend Trowa he's in trouble right? That's why he's come right?" Quatre nodded slowly looking at her warily where was she going with this questioning? "He won't bring that trouble here will he?" he looked into her concerned face and shrugged looking away.

                "If it's the one I'm thinking of and what I think might happen then I can guarantee the trouble will come, possibly today" he cast his mind back and let the barrier holding his memories back come down. Letting as picture of Heero come up. A grim smile came to his face. Oh yes Heero would come to get what was his all right there was no doubt

                "Quatre?" he shook his head as Shirelle's voice penetrated his thoughts

                "Yes?" she linked her hands together, the knuckles turning white

                "He isn't dangerous is he? The one coming" Quatre nodded

                "He is I'm afraid" Shirelle jumped up

                "Then this Trowa has to go Quatre you could get hurt. This guy could go crazy at you for giving Trowa shelter even for a bit" Quatre stood up as well

                "Trust me Shirelle. Trowa is running from Heero and Heero is very narrow minded shall we say. He'll be focused on Trowa and only Trowa. I won't matter and neither will you" Shirelle bit her lips

                "Sounds like you know this Heero personally" she said

                "I did" Quatre replied "So I know we're not in danger. If we were I'd get you out of the house and stay here. Trowa is my best friend even after all these years. There is nothing I wouldn't do for him. Trust me on that."

                "Fine I trust you" she replied and turned round picking something up. "Give these to Trowa he'll probably be hungry now" Quatre nodded and dropped a quick kiss on her lips "Trust you to think of that" she smiled back and Quatre headed back to the library holding the tray. He opened the door and walked in putting the food on the side.

                "There you go Trowa, Shirelle made you some sandwiches for you to eat, I'm guessing you must be hungry" Trowa finally turned round and looked at him, his face expressionless though his eyes glittered more than normal

                "Shirelle?" he asked. Quatre nodded

                "Shirelle she lives here, She's my girlfriend" Quatre replied lightly

                "Love her?" Trowa asked and Quatre nodded

                "Yep or I wouldn't of let her live here. I built this house from scratch you see and I let her have a say in it. It was Shirelle who insisted on the library for me, so I can't complain" Trowa nodded

                "Lucky you" he remarked. Quatre looked out of him and then smiled making his green-Blue eyes turn innocent.

                "I hear you're doing well for yourself. How is Heero still as normal as ever?" he kept his voice light and was rewarded with a tightening in Trowa's jaw which proved to Quatre that his first guess was right. It was Heero he was hiding from

                "Depends what's normal" Trowa remarked coolly. Quatre shrugged

                "Suicidal, dead set on things, stubborn as anything?" Quatre smiled slightly "Well that's Heero normality anyhow"

                "Who cares how he is" Quatre looked at him with surprise, he didn't expect to get an reaction out of him quite yet

                "Well you do" came his reply. Trowa gave a bitter smiled

                "Try telling him that" Quatre frowned

                "What are you talking about?" Quatre asked "From what I've heard Heero is mad about you." Trowa shook his head

                "I'm not going through this with you Quatre. It's over end of story" Quatre shrugged

                "Have it your way but you'll be throwing away one of the best things that ever happened to you so just remember that ok" he cast one more look at the figure leaving Trowa to take in what he said as he continued to gaze out the window

_There you go, when in doubt go to the best friend, they always have the door open for you. Hope you like it and Chapter Five will be up soon. Please review but if you haven't guessed by now I don't like flames and so don't bother. Oh yeah don't forget. It's about 5 years since the war so the boys are progessing slightly. That's why Trowa's like that at the end. :0D_


End file.
